The Rose
by Ladybug2015
Summary: Hogwarts has been rebuilt and is back in session. New student Maxine Rose, daughter of mass murderer Laurent Rose is starting her first year and quicky befriends Scorpius Malfoy and a confident quirky Lulu Bell. All seems well when she receives a letter from her father asking to meet.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer, it all belongs to JK Rowling

Hogwarts was polished back to its old look, with added features of course, but still the Hogwarts everyone had known before the war. I stared at the other children around me as we shuffled into the great hall, I had heard of this before; we learn today what house we will belong to for seven years. I dreaded it and have been ever since I was old enough to learn my history; I knew when my name was announced every student would hate me. After all, my father had murdered most of these students' parents.

"Maxine Rose!" An elder lady called out holding a long scroll ripping me away from my thoughts. All eyes had fallen on me as I had slowly begun my timid walk up the stone steps. I heard the gasps and whispers and wanted to run to Meredith, my guardian, to sob and beg her to let me just be homeschooled. I sat on the wooden stool and before the hat was even placed on my head it yelled out Gryffindor. None of the students cheered. I stepped down and sat next to a boy with blonde hair and kind grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius." He said to me softly.

"Maxie." I told him scared of any judgment he might hold against me.

"You have pretty hair." He told me his cheeks turning a scarlet red. I looked up at him shocked, feeling my face heat I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Scorpius. I think I like you, we should be friends." I told him and he smiled as big as his face would seem to allow.

After the magical feast, headmistress McGonagall sent us to our dormitories, I clung to Scorpius' side afraid that if I lost him the others would gang up on me. Gryffindor dormitories were hidden behind a painting of a lady dressed a white gown with long brown hair, she allowed us to enter when one said the words _ortus incentor_. Everyone hurried along trying to find their room and see what waits for them; I grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him back.

"Wait…" I told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused and looking back and forth between the split stair cases and me.

"I can't go up there…" I whispered looking down at the red carpet beneath my feet.

"Why not?"

"Don't you know who my father is? He's killed probably more than half of the others parents. They all hate me, what if…what if they hurt me?" I asked tears building in my eyes, gripping his black robes as tightly as I could. His eyes scanned the rooms and then he spoke.

"Why not stay down here, these couches don't look too bad, you could take that one and I'll take this one." I hugged him tightly; no one had been so kind to me before.

"I cannot thank you enough Scorpius." I whispered and pulled away from him to see his blushing face again. I smiled at him and laid down against the soft plush couch and he the other one right across from me. Within minutes we had fallen asleep.

"Max…Max wake up!" the soft familiar voice yelled out shaking me till my eyes flickered open.

"What is it Scorpius?"

"Max we missed breakfast and the first class is about to begin!" he yelled and I jumped up

"Oh no no no!" I yelled grabbing my book bag I'd left on the floor before I had passed out.

We ran frantically down the long never ending hall and into a room filled of cauldrons sitting on white stone tables, only a few students were already there; we weren't late.

"That was a close one." Scorpius sighed sitting down on the closest stool he could find.

"You're telling me, imagine if we had missed our first day of classes." I agreed sitting next to him as the others pooled in and took their seats. In walked a man about the age of 20, pale skin and blonde hair the color of Scorpius' but his eyes an olive green.

"My name is Professor Angelo, your potions teacher." He said his voice cool as ice; his eyes locked with mine and his lips formed a smirk. His gaze was broken from mine as a girl with rainbow hair ran in to the classroom panting.

"Sorry…sorry…I'm so sorry." She gasped sitting next to me.

"Miss Lulu Bell I presume?" Professor sneered taking in the bright messy hair and sloppily put on Hufflepuff robes.

She nodded eagerly and pulled out her books opening the one labeled "Potions year one"

"Hi, Lulu, nice to meet you." She whispered introducing herself to me.

"Max." I replied.

"If you two ladies are done now I'd like to continue on with my lesson please." The professor snapped glaring at me, I hated to admit it but the man was handsome and I didn't mind his stares. Ah, my first teacher-crush. I laughed at myself and felt Scorpius' grey eyes on me questioning my outburst; I shrugged and went back to focusing on the lesson.

I had sat and suffered through three classes already and now sat at the lunch table next to Lulu and Scorpius.

"Lulu your hair is just amazing." I told her admiring the many colors that her hair held.

"Thank you Maxine, yours is also quite striking. So curly, it is perfection." She said waving her hands about. "Mixed children are perfection." she told me with a face so serious it was scary.

"Um…thanks?" I laughed.

"It's the truth Maxine, and you Scorpius are quite a handsome man. You two would make the perfect couple." She pointed out and bit into an apple. I looked over at Scorpius and he looked at me wide eyed. I shrugged and looked back at Lulu.

"You know you can call me Max."

"Maxine just seems so much more…I don't know regal?" She explained as a grey owl flew into the great hall. "Mail its Monday?" My eyes followed the owl as it swooped down headed straight for the three of us. The letter dropped in front of me and the owl flew off. Since when do I get mail? The only person who had ever talked to me was Meredith but she doesn't write letters. I opened it and pulled out the paper covered in neatly written cursive letters.

_My Beautiful Maxine,_

_ I realize I am possibly the last person you ever expected to hear from, after all we have been through I doubt you really even wish to be in contact with me. Please hear me out my Maxie, I wish to apologize for the pain I have caused you what I did to you was the most horrible thing a parent could have ever done. I loved your mother very much and I still do. I killed her out of anger I could not control and in the end you were left parentless and alone. I want a chance to undo my mistakes and try again. I know that I'm asking a lot, I know I'm asking for you to forgive me for the heartless murder of your mother, but I'm trying to change my ways I want to make things right. I'm planning to turn myself in and go to Azkaban; I just wanted to see to meet you to see how much you've grown. Please give a soon to be dead man his last wish. Meet me in the black forest at midnight._

_ Rose_


	2. Laurent

I brought my eyes to look into Scorpius' grey eyes.

"My dad…he wants to m-meet me…"I whispered.

"What's the bigy about that?" Lulu asked apparently oblivious as to who my father is.

"My dad is Laurent Rose-"

"Wait hold up, Laurent Rose as in 'the mass murderer leave a rose behind after the job is done Laurent Rose'?!" Lulu panicked whipping me around to face her completely. I nodded. "Oh. My. God."

"You can't go and meet him Max." Scorpius told me in hushed tones. "He's a killer he could hurt you."

"He said he changed, that he's going to turn himself in to Azkaban…" I explained.

"You can't possibly be thinking of forgiving him? He's a monster!" Lulu gasped.

"You think I don't know that?! He murdered my mother!" I yelled standing up from the table. I quickly felt the eyes of others on me and ran from sight. I turned the corner to head to the stairs and in my rage I ran into a tall dark figure knocking both of us to the ground. "Oh I am so so sorry." I sobbed letting the very well held in tears flow.

"It's fine, no harm done." The boy said standing and helping me up. "Why the tears beautiful?"

"Rough day…" I muttered staring at the ground.

"My name is James."

"Max." I told him looking up and meeting his gaze. His eyes were beautiful, soulful.

"Tell me about this rough day." He said leading me to a white marble bench close by.

"It was just some argument between my friends and I."

"What about?"

"It's not something I enjoy explaining…I wish I could forget it."

"Well maybe I can help you forget, if not forever then at least momentarily; come with me." He said smiling pulling me along.

The boy I knew as James had taken me outside to a big green field. He picked up two broomsticks and tossed one to me.

"Flying…yay…" I sighed and mounted the broom. I instantly levitated into the air.

"First year and already know how to fly?" James stated eyeing my oddly.

"My family was pureblood I was having lessons before I could even walk." I told him shrugging. Of course that never meant I was fond of it.

"Pureblood? Really now?" he asked "I'm what people consider a pure blood but my family never goes by fancy titles and such. We live the elegant life of the basic necessities." He laughed.

"It was the rich snooty life for me it was; evening tea, pinkies up, finger sandwiches, long fluffy dresses. Oh image was everything for my mother and father. I do have some fond memories though until…never mind" I said stopping myself "Well let's go, we came to fly right?"

"Indeed." He smiled and flew off, I followed.

We had spent hours flying through clouds, trailing our hands along the lake as we glided above the crystal water. I laughed, I truly laughed for the first time in so many years. I never wanted it to end. The wind on my face felt so good, I had never felt this way about flying before. I figured we'd never come down but the sun had gone down leaving us in the dark.

"Oh my god I skipped three classes." I gasped and then burst into laughter.

"You are like no one I have ever met." He said staring into my eyes. "Most first years wouldn't dare miss classes, especially on the first day."

"I didn't really come here for the learning experience, well I mean I am interested in potions and stuff but I've mastered spells most seven year students are still learning." I explained "Passing most of these classes will be more then easy for me; I already know the history of our world. I had to memorize history books as a young girl. I was held to higher standard."

"Then why are you even here?"

"Well I wanted, well needed a change in scenery. I love my guardian Meredith I do but I was homeschooled 6 in the morning to 9 at night. The only days I left the house were Sunday, my birthday, and Christmas. I needed out." James nodded in understanding "What time is it?"

"Oh wow…it's 11:49" my eyes widened.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." I said and ran off into the woods.

"Laurent?" I called out. Already deep in the woods I felt a shiver travel down my spine. I was terrified; I'm alone in the woods with a murderer.

"Maxine!" I turned to see a man; hair to his shoulders, his skin pale as the moon, his eyes crazed and blood shot. "You look so beautiful, so much like your mother."

"Don't talk about her." I spat.

"Come now, my Maxie-"

"I am not your Maxie, don't you dare even think on it!"

"I need your help Maxine, won't you help me?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"Help you with what?"

"You see I was never going to turn myself into Azkaban only an idiot would do that. I have way too many plans to fulfill and I can't do that if I'm dead no can I?" he explained. "I need your help; you're a powerful witch beyond powerful in fact. We brought you up with an advantage on everyone, so you'd be ready for battle as soon as possible."

"Get to the point please." I sighed

"I want you to help me overthrow the ministry of magic."


End file.
